


Intertwined

by traceuse



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soul Bond, emily wasn't traded to orlando, loosely based off of the soul bond from vampire academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceuse/pseuds/traceuse
Summary: After a near death experience, Emily and Lindsey are stuck dealing with a soul bond while trying to make it onto the Olympic roster.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Intertwined

Growing up in Southern Georgia, Emily was used to religion and spirituality. Her parents weren’t overly religious, but they promoted a belief in a Higher Power. She honestly never really bought into all of that until March 13th, 2020. She along with the rest of her national team had just won the SheBelieves Cup, and was gearing up to focus on making the Olympic roster. 

She and Lindsey made their way out of the arrivals gate at the PDX airport, and ordered an Uber for the drive home. Emily was tired, and she was ready to relax at her apartment before the strenuous pre-season began. She really just wanted to get back to her home and take a warm bath. The hotel tubs grossed her out, so that was a non-option when on the road. 

The Uber pulled up to them, revealing an extremely short man, who waived them inside with a short grunt. He sped off as soon as they shut the door, barely giving them time to put their seatbelts on. 

“I really hope this pain in my knee is just a deep bruise,” Lindsey complained to Emily. 

“Me too. The last thing we need right before the Olympics is another Alex,” Emily said back to her. 

Lindsey thumped her on the back of the head lightly while laughing, “You say that around Alex and she’ll do worse than smack you in the head. But anyways - I think I might go to the massage place on Glisan Street tomorrow, you wanna come with?” 

“Well you know I have that-” Emily was cut off when their car started breaking so rapidly that Lindsey flung her arm over to Sonnett’s chest. A trucker swerved in front of them trying to avoid a pile-up. Their uber driver yanked on the wheel sharply to the right, driving them right into the bar ditch and up the other side - straight towards a lone tree. 

Time was as slow as that moment when you realize you drop something extremely fragile - grasping at whatever time you have left to catch it. She felt Lindsey’s nails dig into her shirt and through to her skin. Her last thought was idiotic: that she was going to die and she never got to try out that new cafe on Water Avenue. 

But as suddenly as the accident happened, it was over. A rock or a rivet or a hole or something had deviated their course of death. They missed the tree. They were still alive. She was suddenly aware of Lindsey’s gasping breaths. Her hand was still clawing at Emily’s chest. 

Emily put her hand over the one on her heart. “We’re ok. Lindsey, we’re ok. We’re alive.”

She struggled to unlock her seatbelt, but after tugging at it a bit frantically, she managed to unclasp and then started on Lindsey’s. The taller woman finally seemed to shake out of the trance she was in and grasped Emily’s hand and squeezed hard. As soon as the seatbelt was undone, she grabbed the smaller woman and pulled her into a hug, not caring how sore her ribs felt. 

“You girls ok?” The driver called out to them, appearing shaken. 

“Yeah, I think we’re ok,” Emily said, and opened her door and exited the vehicle, rushing to stand next to Lindsey. She felt like she would fall apart if she wasn’t right next to the midfielder. This should have been her first clue something had shifted between them. 

After emergency services arrived and gave them a quick check up, they were deemed to only have extensive bruising from the seatbelts and minor whiplash, so they got a lift from a friendly police officer to their apartment complex. 

When they arrived, Emily looked up to Lindsey and said, “Is it alright if you stay with me tonight? I’m still kind of shaken up and I’d like to have you here with me.”

Lindsey nodded, “Yeah. Let me go shower and change first and then I’ll come back down to your place.” 

“You could just shower here and borrow some sweats. Please?” 

Lindsey hesitated for a second before agreeing, “Yeah, ok. We can do that.”

They didn’t speak again until Sonnett had gotten out of the shower after Lindsey’s turn. The taller woman was already curled up in the bed, but Emily knew she was still awake. She shuffled into the bed and closed the distance between them, placing her arm around Lindsey’s stomach as gently as she could. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I think I’m ok. I wasn’t really expecting to come that close to death on a Friday night,” Lindsey mumbled. 

“Really puts things into perspective, huh? How fragile life really is?” 

“Definitely. I’m going to have a killer bruise tomorrow.” There was a pause when Emily didn’t respond. “Sonny?”

“Shhhh - I’m trying to sleep,” Emily said. 

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Lindsey responded. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Emily whispered back to her as she snuggled in closer to the midfielder. It wasn’t too uncommon for them to be sharing a bed, but they rarely cuddled. The smell of Lindsey’s freshly washed hair was kind of overwhelming to her. 

They fell asleep quickly, taking comfort in each other’s presence. 

\--------------

  
  


Emily was extremely sore when she woke up - but that was to be expected when she came an eyelash length away from shuffling off the mortal coil. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and texted Mark and her trainers, relaying what happened - warning him that she and Lindsey might not be 100 percent again by the time the pre-season started. 

She groaned in pain as she rolled out of the bed. She wasn’t sure when Lindsey would wake up, but she might as well make some breakfast and take some Ibuprofen. After brushing her teeth, Emily lifted up her shirt to look at her bruises in the mirror. 

A deep blackish-blue bruise marred her entire torso, stretching diagonally from where the seat belt had held her body in place. There were also five blue dots near her heart - bruises from where Lindsey had tried to claw into her chest like the priests from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. 

Emily sighed and dropped the hem of her shirt. After making her way into her kitchen, she propped the door to her fridge open with her hip. There wasn’t much food in her apartment, but there were enough eggs to whip something up, and she was pretty sure there might be enough coconut milk in the fridge to add to a smoothie. 

She was just about to finish with the scrambled eggs when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Suddenly, she felt a rush of adrenaline. She whirled around on her heels to see a smirking Lindsey standing in front of her with a phone aimed straight at her. 

“How did you know I was there? I was being sooo sneaky.” Lindsey said. 

“I guess it’s probably just my spidey senses. But if you reveal my secret identity to the press, I may just have to kill you,” Sonnett said. 

“Well that doesn’t sound very heroic. Did you make me breakfast?”

“Yeah, but the smoothie might taste a little funky. I think I added too much peanut butter powder,” Emily said, grabbing plates out of her cupboard. 

“Hey, I didn’t have to make it, so I count that as a win,” Lindsey said as she poured two glasses of the smoothie and walked them over to the bar. 

Emily had just filled the second plate with the eggs when she felt a wave of disgust roll through her body, nauseating her. Lindsey proceeded to run past her, shoving her out of the way, to spit out her smoothie into the sink. 

“The hell did you put in this? Was the milk expired?” 

“I thought it was fine- oh. Nope. It definitely expired three weeks ago,” Emily said, holding the cartoon of expired coconut sludge. “Sorry about that.” 

“Sonn, I’ve already had one near death experience this week - I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try and poison me,” Lindsey said with a grin on her face. 

Sonnett cringed at the mention of the accident, “Maybe I’ll rethink that life-insurance policy scheme I was planning.” 

“You’d miss me way too much to enjoy spending your money,” Lindsey retorted. 

“That’s what you think. I’d be crying tears of happiness in my new Lambo.” 

Lindsey snorted as they finished eating their breakfast. Sonnett told her about how Mark had responded to her telling them to rest and meet with their trainers the next day. They spent the rest of the morning watching Riverdale and laughing at its strange dialogue before Lindsey left to head back to her own apartment to get ready for a meeting with her manager. 

\--------------

The next morning, Emily struggled to get out of bed. She barely slept during the night; she felt sad and she couldn’t quite figure out why. She thought it might just be an emotional crash after winning the SheBelieves cup and almost dying, but she was a pretty even-keeled person - staying generally happy even after stressful events. 

After pressing the snooze button more times than any respectable adult should, she finally left her warm sanctuary to prepare for the day. She needed to meet with her trainer today to assess her injuries from the accident. Her bruises shouldn’t necessarily hold her back from the pre-season training, but there was a possibility that the EMTs had missed something. 

Lindsey was probably already up and meeting with the trainers. Emily cursed the taller woman’s ability to fall asleep so quickly - there was no doubt in her mind that Lindsey had slept through the night without tossing and turning like she had. 

She checked her phone while getting undressed. Lindsey had texted her about an hour before: 

“you want me to bring you some avo toast from proud mary’s?” 

And then 20 minutes later:

“gonna take that as a no. i’m omw to meet with bailey. don’t forget you have to be here at 11.” 

She sent back a quick confirmation text along with the middle finger emoji - knowing Lindsey would understand she was just playing. Although Emily definitely would have gotten out of bed sooner if toast had been brought to her bedside. 

She started her coffee pot before jumping into her shower. The hot water relaxed the blonde as she washed off the stress of her sleepless night. She thought about how practical it would be to install an indoor hot tub in her apartment as she toweled off. Deciding against it, she threw some athletic shorts on and an old UVA soccer hoodie before pouring her coffee into a travel mug and heading out the door. 

Emily swung her door open and had just passed over the threshold of her apartment when her eyes clouded over and suddenly she couldn’t see - or well, she could see, but she wasn’t seeing what she should be seeing. 

She dropped the mug in shock when she saw a room in the Thorn’s training facility. The coffee splattered all over the floor, but Sonnett was not aware of anything other than what she was seeing through a different perspective. 

Was she having a vision? Was she a prophet? Was she about to become a part of the Final Destination franchise? She curled up against the wall - only able to witness what must be a hallucination of some sort. 

She could see the physical therapy room. She looked down at her legs which looked suspiciously like Lindsey’s legs. 

Bailey was looking right at her and started to speak, “You sure you’re ok? Accidents can cause damage that doesn’t always show up right away.” 

Emily didn’t speak but she heard Lindsey’s voice say, “Yeah, I’m ok. I really thought we were going to die. Wait till you see Emily’s chest-” 

Bailey’s eyebrows shot up at that, but let Lindsey continue, ”No, not like that. I think I maybe clawed her a bit when I grabbed at her during the crash.” 

“Trying to protect her?” 

“Nah, I’m just used to trying to save my pizza,” Lindsey laughed. 

Bailey rolled her eyes, “Alrighty then. You should be done. You said you texted Sonnett right? I’m worried she’s still asleep.” 

Emily could suddenly see out of her own eyes again. She realized she was sitting in a small pool of spilled coffee, and started to hyperventilate. After a while, she noticed the buzzing in her back pocket. Lindsey had just texted her: 

“are you awake? bailey is asking where you are”

Emily could only think one thing: what. the. actual. fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> This should be about six more chapters, give or take.


End file.
